Christmas present
by krish-x
Summary: it's christmas Ginny likes someone and thinks that they will never like her back...but christmas is a time for miracles right? GW/HG please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A little ginny mione fic for chrismas…I'm keeping it short but it will be chaptered

I don't own hp character jkr does :)

I walked through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts trying to clear my head. The feelings that were going through my head shouldn't be there but were most undeniably there but they shouldn't be there especially not for her. I mean I wasn't even aware that I was into "hers" but then there's HER and I cannot be into HER but I am, and ohmygod everything is moving so fast that I can't even think straight. Even when I'm not confused and it feels like I know exactly what I'm doing all I think of is her. Her beautiful eyes, the way she walks, the way she talks. I mean when she's with me I find it hard to speak but when she's not with me I just wish she were with me. I shook my head and made my way back to the common room to get some sleep. It might be the Christmas holidays but I was still as sleep deprived as ever. Due to the countless sleepless night I spent thinking about something insignificant that she had said to me or done that _may_ have meant she liked me. Maybe a good night sleep will help me try figure out this mess I'm in.

I woke up the next morning not much better than I had been when I finally got to sleep. My dreams had been so confusing but so nice and realistic, I woke up in a daze and nearly broke down into tears when I realised that my dream had been just that. I had been so hopeful that she had finally realised my affections for her, I had hoped that she had had a burning desire for me all this time as well and was just way to scared to admit it. But then she finally had admitted it and it was all okay because she loved me and I loved her and it was all okay because everyone accepted us and loved us and I had nothing to worry about. But then I woke up and realised that nothing had really been sorted out and it was all still so confusing, made even more confusing by my dream and how happy I had been when she had looked in to my eyes and said I love you. And how it felt as though my chest was going to break open because it wasn't big enough to hold my heart and all the love I had for her. And I sat on my bed for I don't know how long just thinking about the dream and then thinking about how really mess up my situation was. After what could have been a couple of hours or what could have been a couple of seconds I got up and walked over to the showers to get ready for the day. It was still quite early so I didn't have to wait for anyone or hurry up in the showers. Either way it was the Christmas holiday's anyway so nearly everyone had gone home. That was apart from me Ron, Harry and Hermione and a few other Gryffindor. We had all decided to stay due to the fact that Harry never went back to the dursleys if he could avoid it, and well he could avoid it so he did.

I got into the shower cubicle and stood under an impossibly hot jet of water letting it spray down on my back east my tension and hoping that it would wash away my problems with it alas I guess that was a bit to much to hope for. Because twenty minutes later I got out of the shower feeling very well scribed and a little less tense but still majorly confused.

I made my way down stairs hoping that if I got some breakfast in me I would be able to see this whole situation a lot better… I mean after all most weaslleys operated better on food right?

Once I was in the great hall I spotted Harry , Ron and Hermione at the middle of the Gryffindor table and made my way towards them. Once I got there I took a seat opposite Hermione. She looked towards me, smiled and said.

"Hey Ginny," with a smile on her face. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and I couldn't bring myself to choke out even the simplest of replys. It was unfair how she could do effortlessly render me completely speechless, I mean for gods sake she said hi to me and I was basically choking for breathe. This had to get sorted out. She looked at me with a completely perplexed expression on her face. I mean how was Hermione Granger to know that she was now the object of my affection, how was she to know that I was completely and utterly in love with her. Well she wasn't to know, and it was probably going to stay that way.

Well that's the end of chappie one I will probably get more out very soon considering it is the Christmas holiday and this is a Christmas fic…hope you guys enjoyed muchly review make me work faster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 guys. Hope you enjoy

I do NOT own any of the hp characters JKR does

It was lunch time and me and Hermione were walking through the school grounds towards the lake, this was our time and it had been since I had started Hogwarts. Every weekend after lunch we would always make our way toward the lake and have a catch up about the week's events. It was because during the week with my quidditch practice and all of her extra studies we never really had time to talk to each other that much, but we both hated that fact so this meeting became our unofficial time. Just her and me talking, sitting and being best friends in general.

I sighed and sat down leaning against a bolder facing the lake and she sat down beside me cross legged facing me. She took my hand and started to play with it whilst day dreaming. Did she even know what she was doing to me, I seriously doubted that. But if she could her how fast my heart was beating right now then I don't think she would have any trouble at all figuring it out.

_Don't pull her towards you_

_DO NOT pull her towards you_

_She is just being a friend_

_Control yourself Ginny _

Repeating this in my head was the only way I could control myself from pulling her onto me and kissing her. Also the fact that I knew that by doing that I could possibly risk losing our friendship, and I definitely valued that way too much to put it into any danger. I had no idea what she would do I didn't even know if she was gay. God what kind of best friend am I, I had no idea about her. I really should pay more attention to things apart from the soft sway of her hips as she walks away from me, or her full lips that always look so kissable, or the way her eyelashes so perfectly frame her face. Or the….

"Ginny, Gin…you awake," she was sitting there with a confused look on her face that, if possible, made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Sorry what happened?" I managed to choke out eventually sounding like a complete and utter idiot.

"I was just asking you how school is going for you, I mean the work load must be hard you have you Owl's this year don't you," she said look concerned as soon as my education got involved. I love that way how she did that, I mean sure some people found it annoying but I though it was so cute how she was so concerned about how my studies were going. And the thing is she actually makes an effort to come correct every single essay that I complete and always say with the tone of surprise how it was quite good. I mean just because Ron is my brother doesn't mean I'm a complete oaf as well does it.

"I don't know why you bother asking Mione, It's not like you correct every single piece of work I do before deeming it hand-in-able worthy, or ask me whether I'm having trouble with any of my lesson every weekend or…"

"Yeah yeah very funny Gin," she said sarcastically, then her face suddenly changed into a worried look.

"You do know that I only do it because I care, I mean if you didn't like it I would stop you know," she tried to carry on but I stopped but mid sentence.

"I know Mione you know I'm just being mean to you, I mean it's my favourite hobby, what else would I do in my free time…study?" I said with a mock disgusted tone. She laughed and playfully pushed me to the ground. I grabbed my side and fell over with an over exaggerated gasp then proceeded to tick her senseless. I pushed her to the ground pining both her hands above her head whislt with my other hand I proceeded to tick her until she gave up. Soon we both lay there on the grass totally breathless. Her face was inches away from mine and it was all I could to stop myself tilting my head to the side just slightly and brushing my lip against her ones. I suddenly got up knowing that anymore time in a position like that and my mind would be so fill with her scent that I would not think rationally, I stood with my back leaning against the wall and tried to clear my head of all the thoughts of her that suddenly crowded it. I still found it completely unfair that she had me completely at her mercy with just a smile, and I was sure as hell glad that she did know. Because right now I knew that only one thing mattered to me. And that was her happiness and I would do anything to keep her happy, and if that meant just remaining her best friend then that is exactly what I would do. Because if by any chance she started to hate me I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. So I'd better not take the chance.

So this is chappie 2 I hope you guys enjoyed that and I will have some more out very soon. But that is only if I get reviews =] please? I mean I do live on them :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and checked the time in my alarm clock, the luminous green light casting a soft glow over my bed side table. Reminding me of how I spent all of last night sitting on my bed doodling away on a piece of parchment whilst thinking about the hectic week that had just passed.

Finally when I was snapped out of my train of though I looked downed and realised that it had been her name I had been writing all along totally surrounded by hearts. I went to sleep deciding that maybe a good night's sleep would help me figure everything out, but I woke up just as confused. I didn't know why I was feeling this; I mean there must be some sort of logical way to think this through. Maybe it's because she was really my first female friend when I came to Hogwarts. Sure I hadn't been starved of people to play with when I was younger, it was just that it was always my brothers or one of their friends, so I had always grown up around boys. Maybe this was a reason I felt such a strong attraction to Hermione.

But that still doesn't explain why I'm thinking about how she managed to tame what was once a mound of frizzy hair into beautiful sleek curls which bounce on her back when she walks. Or the way it seems like her soft brown eyes can just see right through my charade, like they can see right into my soul. Okay so that's a bit cheesy, but still it's crazy how last summer I could sleep in the same bed as her almost half naked and not be bothered at all, but now I can hardly stand being near her without stuttering stupidly over everything I say.

This is bad. Very bad.

Still I'm not going to do anything stupid and risk losing my friendship with her. Because I know that if that happened I would be a lot worse for ware than I am now. Maybe I could just avoid her for a while and see what happens, I', sure that if I could just stay away from her for a while then these feeling would just fade away as well, and it could all go back to normal. I hope it would anyway I mean it's the Christmas holidays now and we're all going back to the Burrow in about 5 days, which means that I would have to start sharing a room with Hermione in 5 Days, which means that I cannot under any circumstances let my feeling get out of hand.

I made my way down to the common room to sit by the fire for a while and then get some breakfast, it was a Saturday so there were no lessons I had to rush to, so I thought I may as well take some time. I was at the bottom of the stairs leading into the common room when I saw that I was not the only one up this early and someone else had beat me to the spot. She was sitting there by the fire reading a book looking perfectly content. Without a word I made my way towards the portrait hole pretending that I hadn't seen her, knowing that it would be stupid to go back into my room. Now that I was fully dressed I might as well just go out side for a wall. I walked fast, but not fast enough as by the time I was about three quarters of the way there I heard her call my name.

"Yeah Hermione," I said, she looked shocked at the use of her full name instead of the nick name I normally used for her. I silently scolded myself for making her think that my bad mood was her fault.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me for a while and then grab some breakfast?" she asked softly. I was crying inside, she did not know how much that I really wanted to do that, but I knew that spending that much time with her alone would completely disregard my plans of trying to avoid being near her for a while.

"I'm sorry Mione, maybe tomorrow but I have to go…do something right now," I said. Right smooth "I have to go do something" she was going to think that I was messed up in the head; I mean who the hell says that. No one says that. God I really do need a walk. I made my way out of that common room and into the grounds hoping that some fresh air would do me good. It was freezing out there and I soon regretted not bringing a coat or jumper but I couldn't walk right back into the common room and get one without being spotted by Hermione and that would confuse her quite a bit. I walked around the grounds just letting my feet talk me where that wanted to not really paying attention to anything, savouring the peace and quiet, something that I don't get a lot of being a Weasley.

I looked up realising that I had subconsciously led my self to my favourite spot by the lake, a secluded like area that was protected from the weather by being boarded on one side by big boulders and on the other side by some tree. I went in and settled my self down in the corner, I immediately felt better now that I wasn't being attacked by the wind. And for the first time in a couple of days, I felt totally at piece. I closed my eyes intending to just rest for a moment and clear my head. But the position was obviously a lot more comfortable that I though because within minutes I had dozed off. I woke up about an hour and bit later to see that the sun had risen quite a bit keeping me warm. I sat there for a while just enjoying the view and the privacy but then decided to get up and wander around for a bit. I knew that breakfast would be over by now, and to be honest I wasn't really hungry so decided to just wait until lunch. I knew that if I went back to the common room Hermione would be there with Ron and Harry and she would probably ask for an explanation about my abrupt departure from the common room this morning.

So I opted to go to the library and find some sort of mildly interesting book that I could hide my head behind so I didn't just chucked out by the librarian. I walked in and found, as I had expected, that it was basically empty. I went to the back of the library not wanting to be disturbed and sat by a table that enabled me to look out onto the fields as well. I had been sitting there for about Two hours absent mindedly doodling on a piece of scrap parchment much like yesterday night, and much like yesterday night I had been doodling the same thing. I was snapped out my train of though as I saw a small figure (they were too small for me to distinguish who they were0 walking out towards the lake. They looked round for a bit then apparently not seeing who/or what they wanted to, sat down and started to wait. At first they would look round every few minutes, after while like looked around every 10 minutes or so, then every 20 minutes, eventually they stopped looking around and just sat there. There was something captivating about this figure I just couldn't look away from them, I sat there for a while just looking at them until I was brought back to earth by a load rumble from my stomach.

I realised that I hadn't eaten all day and that this was very unlike myself, I was going to make my way down to the great hall when I realised that lunch had probably finished by now. And knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold of until dinner I made my way to the kitchen. When I got there all the house elves were bustling around preparing dinner. But it didn't stop about a dozen of them from coming to me and demanding that I have a three course meal. So I sat in the comfortable warmth of the kitchen and steadily ate my way though one serving of Shepard's pie and one slice of warm treacle tart.

Once I was done, and had politely refused the offer of some more food thanking the elves. I decided that I couldn't hide any longer and that I might as well make my way to the common room.

As I climbed though the portrait I noticed that the common room was pretty much empty except for a few third years playing exploding snap in a corner, and a pair of fifth years playing wizards chess on one of the tables I made my way to the fire and sat in one of the arm chairs.

I then noticed that there was a figure curled up on the arm chair in front of me, quietly sobbing oblivious to my presence. I looked closer and realised that it was her. Suddenly a spurt of anger rose up inside of me. And I was ready to tear the person who had made her upset limb from limb. I was out of my seat and by her side in a second.

"Mione, what wrong? Why are you crying? Who upset you?" I asked her. I had my arm around her and as I looked at her face I notice that her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying for a while. She looked at me and immediately launched herself onto me sobbing even louder.

"I'm sorry, I did something wrong…I know I did…just tell me why your angry with me and I'll stop…please don't avoid me…." She cried at me. I looked at her with a totally confused expression on my face.

"What are you talking about Mione, why would I be angry at you, you haven't done anything wrong," I said softly wiping her tears on my t-shirt sleeve not caring that it was getting dirty,

"But this morning you ran off, and then at lunch I wanted to ask why and you didn't turn up to eat I was so worried…and today's our day…we always spend it by the lake…so I went there and waited for hours and you didn't turn up, you never miss our time by the lake but you just didn't turn up, I must have done something wrong," she cried into my arm. How could I be so stupid, of course she would think that it was her fault with me acting like a complete idiot and running of without telling her. And that figure by the lake, it was her she had waited all that time just for me, a small smile crept onto my face when I realised how much she cared. But it was soon wiped of when I realised that I had been the one to upset Hermione. I cradled her in my arm, slowly rocking her, I told her that it wasn't her fault, that I had just forgotten, I told it was my fault and that I was sorry, so sorry for making her cry. And as she fell asleep in my arms I realised that this is how I wanted it to be, and I realised that I had just fallen in love with her a little bit more.

So this is chapter three, I didn't get any reviews last time and I was really sad. But some people added me to their alert list so I figured some people must be reading it, I think that this is the longest chapter I had ever uploaded in a fic. And well hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated =]


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when we woke up she was still in my arms; the tension in her shoulders had gone telling me that she was okay. But she still had a small frown on her face reminding me of how I had been the one to upset her, I had been that one to make her cry but also how I realised that I wanted to be the one that she loved.

I gently eased her off me and made my way upstairs for a change of clothes and for a shower, I hopped into the shower and stood under a jet of steaming hot water, willing it to ease the tension I was feeling. Twenty minutes later I walked down to the common room only to find that she wasn't there anymore, I figured that she would probably be upstairs getting ready for breakfast as well so I sat by the fire to wait for her. It had been a couple of minutes when I felt a cautious hand on my shoulder; I turned round to find her standing there. She was surrounded by a halo of light illuminating her brown curls and making it look almost as if she was glowing. She was an angel, my angel. I was suddenly aware that she was actually saying something and quickly started to pay attention.

"…are you sure it's not my fault, I mean it's so unlike you to just miss something like that without telling someone first?" she asked. I shook my head afraid that if I opened my mouth I would just say something stupid. Then without warming I jumped of the armchair I was sitting on and launched myself at her. Trying to show her in that one hug how much she really meant to me. She let out a short surprised chuckle and hugged me back, she hugged me back with a force not letting go, as though if I would leave if she did. She then pulled me away from her and held me at an arms length.

"Now don't you EVER do that to me again okay, if you ever leave me like you did yesterday I promise to hunt you down and disown you as a best friend. Comprendo?" she said, and the thing that scared me most is that she looked deadly serious. I nodded my head and audibly gulped. Narrowing her eyes she looked at me and said.

"Good, now because we didn't hang out yesterday, and we hardly ever hang out normally, we are going to spend the whole of today together,"

Wow so much for trying to avoid her for a while. This was going to be just great.

HG/GW

We had true to word spent the whole day together, first going out by the lake and catching up about everything, talking about my OWL'S and her Newt's, talking about everything and anything that came into our minds. It felt good to be like this again, but it was weird because every time she got too close I would just instinctively flinch away, every time I wanted to do something I would have to think it through about 10 times wondering whether it would give something away or make her uncomfortable and just make everything really awkward. It was now time for lunch, according to the noises my stomach was making, but since we had spent so much time down by the lake we knew it would be pointless to go to the Great Hall knowing that lunch would be over. So much like yesterday I made my way to the kitchen except this Hermione was walking with me as well.

She kept brushing her arm against mine, and every touch from her was sending shivers down my spine, I felt as though I was soon going to explode with want. I just wanted to grab her, pull her towards me and kiss her. And she was making it so damn difficult for me to resist. Why couldn't she just hate me? Why couldn't she just tell me to go away? But no it wasn't like that was it. Every time I tried to get away she would pull me closer, as if afraid that I would run away. It was like the harder I tried to get away the closer she would pull me. Not that I tried very hard to get away. I loved it, every moment of it, which was why I was dreading it so much. She didn't know that I was imagining that we were together. It felt like I was using her or something. And I know that sounds completely mental, but I honestly think that I may be going mental. We made our way down to the kitchen in a comfortable silence and were met by about 50 house elves each, we sat and ate our meal talking about trivial little things, like Christmas presents we got for everyone, and whether we think it will be snowing for Christmas. Afterwards we made our way up to the common room, deciding that it was to cold to go outside again. Plus we hadn't seen Harry and Ron all day so we decided to spend some time with them. Once we got there we found that the common room was really full. We made a b-line to the fire where we saw Harry and Ron engaged in a match of wizard's chess, they seemed totally oblivious of our presence and we had been sitting there for about 15 minutes just watching them when Ron's knight finally got Harry into checkmate.

"Argh, how do you always manage to get me into checkmate like that? It's so frustrating I wish I could just win once." Said Harry looking completely defeated, It was funny how someone who had got into the most encounters with Voldermort and lived to tell the tale, could be so put down by losing a chess match, a small smile spread onto my face as I though about it.

"What are you grinning away about Gin?" she said a smile lighting her face up as she said it; I sighed internally at how completely perfect she was.

"Nothing, it just makes me laugh how bad boy's can be affected by such small things…" I said with a chuckle. She smiled and leaned closer to the fire, which in turn led to her leaning closer to me, I shuddered at the contact. Taking this as a sign that I was warm she snuggled closer to me. Finally I couldn't take it any longer, I totally stiffened.

"Sorry I'm really tired…going to get to bed…see you tomorrow," I stuttered out, she looked at me with a faint trace of hurt in her eyes, and something else, something looked like disappointment. I rushed upstairs and closed the door to my dorm; it was still early so no one else was up here. But I was exhausted and needed to think. It couldn't have been disappointment could it?

Well that's chapter three up, sorry it's probably really bad, but it was really late when I was writing it and I wanted to update soon. Well I thinking Ginny should get Hermione a really good present for Christmas, what'd you think? As always reviews are appreciated, your last batch of reviews made me smile a lot [=


	5. Chapter 5

I realised that I hadn't done a little disclaimer for a couple of chapters. So...

I do not own any of the HP characters and I gain nothing from writing these fics apart from the joy of reading reviews [=

Okay so it's the day before we go to the burrow and well I have decided I can't keep it in anymore. That's right. I'm telling her. I Ginny Weasley am going to tell Hermione Granger how I feel about her, so yesterday was a Hogsmeade trip and I bought her something, it's a gold necklace that has a small gold lion at the bottom that has red eyes. It's beautiful and it reminded me of her because she is so beautiful.

I walked downstairs into the common room expecting to find it empty, but once again I was surprised to find her there again, sitting by the fire starring into it completely oblivious my presence. I walked over to the fire and sat by her then tapped her shoulder and said "boo". She jumped up startled and gave a shaky laugh when she realised that it was just me.

"Oh hey Gin, you scared me," she said to me now turning around so that she was fully facing me. I couldn't help but take a deep breath and let the scent of her overpower me, caramel and lavender. I shuddered slightly but she didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and stared right into my eyes with a force that scared me slightly.

"Ginny would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked. I nodded my head and muttered out a "yeah sure" she then took my hand and led me out of the common room. We wondered around the school arm in arm for a while in a comfortable silence. Then at almost exactly the same time we started to speak.

"Okay so I know it's custom for me to say, 'no you go first', but I want to go first so sorry Gin you're going to have to wait," she dragged me into a empty classroom and walked in for a while before turning a around, and just looking at me.

"So Ginny for the past couple of weeks, you have been acting strange, and I can't help but think that I am the cause of this" – she put a hand up to silence my protests- " I don't care what you're going to say because frankly my mind is made up, now I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer with either a nod or a shake. Understand?" – I nodded- "Is the cause of your weird behaviour me?" –Nod- "but-" I tried to start. "No but's shake a nod or a shake, have you been avoiding me?" – Reluctant nod- "Do you still want to be my friend?" –Nods-

"Okay so I think I may have figured out what is happening here, and I think that we both want the same thing. But before we find that out, it seems we have a problem."

"What's that?" I asked completely bewildered as to what she was talking about. I turned around to try to see what she was talking bout but could see nothing, and when I turned back she was standing right next to me. Her face was so close to mine that I could count every light brown freckle on it; it was so close that I could see each of her eyelashes; it was so close that we were breathing each other breath. My breath hitched in my throat, what did she want from me, I had tried so hard to control my feelings for her, and here she was about a millimetre away from me acting as of she wanted to kiss me. She couldn't want to kiss me could she?

"It seems, my friend, that we are stuck under enchanted mistletoe, and the only way to get free, is to kiss the person that you are stuck under it with," she seemed to have a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh is that right," I said faking nonchalance, I decided that two could play at his game, I leant forward as if leaning into a kiss but then right at the last minute I turned my head to the side and look behind her. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smile as I realised what this was doing to her.

"Hmmm, I agree this does seems to be a problem," I turned to smile at her but was rendered speechless when I saw her face, the expression on it hand changed, she now had a sort of fire in her eyes, a sort of longing that sort of scared me. She grabbed me and pulled me into her crashing my lips into her with a passion that made me moan into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss knowing that she was totally in control.

And I arched into her embrace, the contours of my body fitting perfectly with hers. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily granted it to her, she hungrily explored my mouth her tongue running over every bit of it. She tasted like caramel and cinnamon and I loved caramel AND cinnamon.

Twenty minutes later we walked out of the classroom arm in arm.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked me. A blush crept onto my face as I realised what it was that I was going to say to her before she kissed me. I stopped walking and took the box the necklace was in out of my robe and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," I said whilst opening the box for her to see. Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself onto me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I will be honoured love," she whispered into my ear.

Okay so that's chapter five up. I hope you guys liked it. I haven't finished with it though, you can't expect me to let them to of that easily can you? I just felt like they both deserved a break and that if they didn't kiss soon Ginny may have exploded [=

Anyway reviews are appreciated. And thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'd be surprised if people are still reading, I mean I've taken so long, but if you are, here's another chapter (:

i once tried to create  
the glow in my heart  
that i normally felt when she's with me  
but i just ended up giving myself burns

and i tried to brighten up my day  
the way her smile used to  
but i ended up burning my retinas

people normally go to church on sundays  
but i sit at home and look  
at my old photograph of her

you see she's just a bit sacred

ohgod, poems? Poems? Since when have I written poems I asked myself as I stared down in disbelieve at what I had just written. I was supposed to be writing a letter to mum and dad to tell then what had happened, but I was to scared, way to scared. I mean what if they disowned me, or refused to talk to me ever again. I loved Hermione, but the possibility of my parents hating me was all to scary.

It had been about a week since we had got together, and it had been the best and worst week of my life, best because I was finally with her, I mean the girl of my dreams the girl I had wished to be with for so long, and she loved me, so much. Worst because I had to keep it secret, I mean it was agonising not being able to grab her hand as we walked down the corridor together, or just kissing her whilst we curled up by the fire in the common room after dinner.

A pair of slender arm hugged me from behind and I immediately tensed up,

"guess who," a voice whispered in my ear, I relaxed as soon as I recognised that it was her, she kissed my ear while I packed up all my parchment, and then tugged my hand and took me to "our sofa" by the common room fire. The common room was empty considering it was lunch time on a Saturday, so we didn't have to pretend that we were just friends.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, the buried my face in her hair and breathed in my favourite scent of her. I felt her smile,

"What's wrong muffinpie?" she asked me with a tone of worry in her voice. I groaned at her nickname for me and then shook my head indicating that nothing was wrong. She put her index finger under my chin then pull my head up so that I was face to face with her.

"Come on Gin I know when you're upset? Is it me? Have I upset you?" she asked even more worried that before. I shook my head violently, then gave in with a sigh.

"It's not you Mione, you know I love you, it's just…well I'm scared of what mum and dad will say, I mean I know they love me but I don't know how they'll react to this, and I don't want then to hate me," I whispered.

She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded in understanding.

" I know what you mean babes don't worry, you don't have to tell them straight away, we'll them eventually and I'm sure they'll be okay with it, I'm sure it'll be fine," she smiled at me with such warmth and compassion that I could help fall in love with her all over again. I got up suddenly and I walked over to the table I was working at before. She looked at me completely puzzled.

"I love you and I need my parents to support me through that, I can't wait, waiting won't do anything, I'm writing to them now, hopefully I'll get a reply," I said to her with a determined expression on my face. She looked at me and for a moment her eyes glazed over, then without warming she sprung herself on me and pressed her lips against mine with such passion and fire it scared me.

20 minutes later and I had finished the letter and we were sitting snuggled u by the fire, simply enjoying each others company. Let's just hope I'd be able to do that once I got the reply from my parents back

okay so this is chapter 6, for those of you still with me can't thanks you enough, I've been busy with exams and my poetry writing [for anyone who would like to read my poems tell me and I'll give you a link when I reply to your comments] umm hope you liked it (:

Comments are appreciated (:


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since I sent the letter to my parents and I was starting to get worried, through out that time I had conjured up more theories than I could count on my fingers and each of them resulted in me wanting to just sit down and cry or, me running to pack my suitcase, convinced that my parents were going to try bring me back from Hogwarts, and make me do my OWLS from home.

Hermione had been brilliant, and if it wasn't for her I'd seriously be considering just trying to run away from Hogwarts [as impossible as that may seem] but then if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be feeling like this, and if it wasn't for her, I'd still be tensing up everything she touched me, rather then melting into her touch. Every time like I felt it was too much for me, she would do something like, brush a lock of hair out of my face and kiss me on the forehead, or hug me from behind and whisper how much she loved me, and I would remember why I was doing this.

And it was as we were sitting in the common room in each others arms as we watched the remains of the fire burning out when we heard a _knock knock_ on the window of the common room. Since we were the only people left in the common room [which was now more often the case then not] I got up to go check who it was for. It was dark but I recognised the limp flustered owl immediately, and let Errol in. my heart pounded as I saw my name written on the front of the scroll in mum's handwriting and I didn't dare open it until I was safely sat down next to Hermione.

My fingers shook as I slid the letter out of the envelope, and I began to read the letter out loud in a whisper.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Me and your father are really happy that you decided to tell us, from the sounds of your letter it sounds as if you were scared, but don't worry love you know we'll accept you no matter what you chose to do in life, in fact your father has had suspicions for a while now, but he didn't want to say anything just in case he was wrong, he wants me to tell you that he fully supports you, and he loves you. And we want Hermione to know that we couldn't be happier that you chose her to be with, we know she'll look after you._

_ It's a bit lonely over here now all of you decided that you wanted to say at Hogwarts for Christmas, but me and your father hope that you all have a wonderful time, and we'll try visit for the Christmas feast. But it's been busy for your father at works so we're not too sure about that._

_Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas; tell you brothers we love them_

_Love mum and dad_

_Xxx_

Once I had finished reading it felt as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulders, and I almost physically felt better than I had done in the last two days, I lent back into Hermione's embraced and closed my eyes, contents at the fact that she loved me, and my parents still loved me. I don't think anything could have made that moment more perfect.

"Gin, I love you so much," she whispered into my ear, and I realised that, that was the only thing that could have possibly made the moment even more special

HG/GW-HG/GW

It was the morning after I had got the letter from my parents and I woke up in Hermione's arms, I could felt the soft rise and fall of her chest telling me that she was still asleep, and considering that in the holidays no one woke up before 12 o clock, it wasn't unusual that we were the only ones in the common room, still I'd rather people found out about us, through me telling them, than because they had walked into the common room to see me sleeping her arms.

So I slowly slipped out of her embrace making sure not to wake her, and slipped upstairs to have a shower before anyone else woke, up.

After 20 minutes under a hot jet of water, I walked out feeling even less stressed [if that was even possible] and well scrubbed up.

I walked down to find Hermione had gone, and figured that she was probably in the sixth year dorms getting ready so I settled into my favourite arm chair by the fire and decided to wait for her so we could go down and get some breakfast. Whilst sitting there it occurred to me that Christmas was coming up and I hadn't even thought of what to get her, in light of recent events, I mean I couldn't get her another necklace after what I had already got her, but I wanted it to be special, not just something I would have got her before all of this.

The next Hogsmeade trip I would definitely have to do some serious shopping

Okay guys so this is chapter 7 (: I know it took me like half a year to post, but in all truthfulness I had completely forgotten about this story until someone added it to their alerts list, if people still want to read it I would really like to carry it on, so give me reviews and tell me what you think?


End file.
